Les Amis in Disneyworld
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: Les Amis and company are going to Disney World. Enjolras was kidnapped and Eponine was half dragged. Gavroche is laughing at a scared Courferyac. Marius and Cosette have a surprise. Combeferre and Enjolras both like Eponine. Shippings are Marius and Cosette and Joly and Muschietta. Rated T for some swearing and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enjolras POV

Everything seems so quiet Grantaire wasn't singing some drunken song, Joly wasn't freaking out over dust, but best of all Combeferre wasn't lecturing him on logic. Then Enjolras realized everything was too quiet. Suddenly Combeferre and Courferyac grabbed his arms and tied them. When I tried to make a run for it I realized Joly must've tied them when he dropped his pencil. Then Grantaire gagged me just to keep him quiet. Then everyone dragged me out to the van, locked the van, and sped off. When Grantaire finally ungagged me I screamed "What the hell!" Pontmercy suddenly appeared and said meekly "We're going to Disney World for two weeks." I screamed loudly "NO!" Pontmercy just smiled and said "Feuilly is driving Eponine, Muschietta, and my beloved Cosette. We boys are going in this van."

Three hours of listening to Marius rant

Normal POV

Combeferre called "Enjolras we're here." Enjolras didn't respond he just ran out of the van and said "Thank the Lord. Where are we?" Courferyac said "We're at the Grand Floridian hotel. Oh and we're staying here for two weeks invited us." Eponine then read the rooming partners "OK, everybody Courferyac and Marius in 24701, Combeferre and Enjy in 24801, Joly and Jehan in 24901, Grantaire and Feuilly in 24501, Cosette and Muschietta in 24601, and Gavroche and I in 24401. Enjolras grabbed his and Combeferre's bags and hurried up to his room. Combeferre snickered and said "I wonder how he is going to survive these two weeks.

1 hour later in Magic Kingdom

Enjolras was being dragged to Magic Kingdom. Enjolras had thought they would be going someplace exciting like Epcot. Eponine suddenly said "Grantaire will keep track of Enjolras then yelled "No, Marius I don't want a Mickey hat." Marius then bought married couple hats for himself and Cosette. Combeferre the bought two Mickey sorcerer hats for himself and Enjolras. Courferyac then put the hat on Enjolras. Enjolras tried to take off the hat but Courferyac held it down. Then Cosette gave them the tickets she bought for them. After going through security Les Amis and Eponine set off to Space Mountain. Cosette and Muschietta were going to go make reservations at Belle's Castle. When they got there they had to wait in the long line. When they got to the middle of the line they got to play the video game there. The teams were Gavroche, Courferyac, Grantaire, and Feuilly against Eponine, Enjolras, Combeferre, Eponine and Marius. Joly and Jehan didn't play. Joly because he said that there were too many germs on the controllers. Jehan because he was busy writing a poem. In the meantime Muschietta and Cosette were on their way to Fantasyland. They were talking about their boyfriends Marius and Joly. Cosette asked ", How do you handle Joly when he is rambling about some disease?" Muschietta then asked ", Does Marius compliment you a lot and if he does is he annoying?" Cosette said ", Most of the time he does compliment me but he only gets annoying when we're around Les Amis." In the meantime the guys and Eponine were about to get on the Space Mountain Ride. Since there is six seats on each cart they had to use 2 carts for the ride Gavroche, Courferyac, Combeferre, Joly, Jehan, and Feuilly were on one cart. Grantaire, Eponine, Enjolras, and Marius were on another cart. Eponine had requested a cart so they didn't have strangers on the ride with them. Grantaire was angry because the security guards confiscated his wine at the entrance. The the ride had started and they were going. Joly was freaking out saying that this ride could be hazardous to his health because of the probe lights. Courferyac was screaming his head off and Jehan was trying to calm him down. Gavroche was smiling like he never had before. Eponine was having a lot of fun and screaming and raising her hands over her head. Enjolras was glaring at everyone and everything. Eponine then yelled "Marble Man this ride is so much fun, get off your high horse and smile!" Enjolras than said "Shut up. You're starting to sound like Courferyac and honestly I don't like this ride. After they were off they headed to Fantasyland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok this chapter is about Eponine and how she was dragged to Disneyworld.

Eponine woke up to the shrieks and laughter of Cosette and Muschietta. Eponine started to think that going to a sleepover with Cosette and Muschietta was a bad decision. Eponine heard that Cosette whispered Disneyworld and kidnap. Eponine knew where this was going and she tried to make a run for it. Eponine was too slow Muschietta had already grabbed her arms and tied them. Cosette and Muschietta dragged her into Enjolras' car. Eponine said "What the hell. I don't even have clothes to go to Disney?" Muschietta asked "How did you know we were going Disneyworld?" Eponine said nonchalantly "I may have overheard your conversation." Cosette said "That explains why you were running. Anyways we are going to the mall to get you some new clothes." Eponine said "Oh no." Cosette and Muschietta said "Come on you'll have a lot of fun." Then they arrived at the mall. Cosette untie Eponine but kept holding her just in case Eponine tried to run. Cosette dragged Eponine to get some jean shorts at Aeropostle. Cosette decided that ten jean shorts were enough. Eponine said "I don't need all these clothes." Cosette said "No, this is my late birthday present for you." Eponine had to give into Cosette's pouty face. Next they went to Forever 21 to get tops and dresses. Cosette chose a light pink top with ruffles, a flowy white top with long sleeves, a white skin tight shirt with one sleeve, a flower pattern shirt with butterfly sleeves, a buttoned-up shirt with a checkered pattern, a blue tank top with a flowy vest, a dark blue shirt with tears, and a white lace sleeveless shirt.

Afterwards Cosette took Eponine to the dress section and chose 7 dresses and they were a dark blue floral pattern dress, a short red dress with butterfly sleeves, a skin-tight black dress with red accents, a dark blue short dress with ruffles, a white goddess style dress, a burgundy short dress with a blue flower pattern, and a white flowy dress with lace. Later they went to get shoes. Cosette chose red, blue, black, white, and yellow sandals with a small heel, a red high heel and a black high heel. After Cosette bought Eponine a red leather satchel and a silver silk purse. After they went to the checkout counter. Eponine asked "How much is this going to cost." Cosette sighed and said "It cost 200 dollars." Eponine said "No I can't let you do this." Cosette said "Too late I already did." They then got Muschietta that was in the jewelry section buying some new earrings. Then they got into the car and started on their journey to Disney.

2 Hours Later

The car had suddenly lurched into a stop. Eponine asked "What the hell happened and why did the car stop." Bossuet said "Oh no I crashed the car into a bridge. Oh fudge the car is starting to burn grab the bags and get out." Eponine, Muschietta, Bossuet, and Cosette sprang into action and managed to get everything out on time. Cosette sighed and said "How will we get to Disney now." Muschietta pulled out her phone and called her friend and then she said "My friend will be here in 5 minutes." Bossuet started freaking out and said "Enjolras is going to kill me. What am I going to do?" Eponine said "We'll tell him at night when he is tired." Muschietta said "That is a good idea." Cosette and Muschietta said "OK." Five minutes later Muschietta's friend arrived. Muschietta's friend said "No problem guys I'll drop you off at the Grand Floridian." Muschietta called to Eponine "We're here." Eponine tucked and rolled out before Muschietta's friend could stop the car. Muschietta smirked and said "I wonder how she is going to survive these two weeks." Muschietta, Cosette, and Bossuet got out of the car. They all got the luggage and headed into the hotel. Eponine was already in the hotel and announcing rooming partners. Cosette and Muschietta screamed when they heard that they were together. Afterwards they dragged Eponine to get changed into some fashionable clothes. When Eponine came out she was wearing shorty shorts, a pink top with ruffles and light makeup that accented her eyes and cheekbones. They went to lunch with Courferyac and Combeferre while the rest were setting up their rooms. When Eponine walked into the Grand Floridian café Combeferre said "Wow you look hot." Courferyac teased and said "Looks like somebody has a crush." Combeferre reddened and said "It's time to go to Disney sorry guys we'll eat later."

At Magic Kingdom

Eponine was happy to be going to Magic Kingdom even though she would've preferred Epcot. She wanted to see all the different countries and all the different cultures. She also didn't mind going to Magic Kingdom because there were a lot of rides that were fun. She also really did enjoy the ride Space Mountain. She enjoyed Disney because when she was younger her father took her to Disneyworld. It was on her birthday and it was the last place he took her someplace nice.


End file.
